Making Love
by Queen of Loopholes
Summary: Bones does some thinking and eventually comes to a conclusion. Post Death in the Saddle. BB. Completed 11.9.07.
1. Chapter 1: Making a Decision

**Making Love**

**Summary: Bones does some thinking and eventually comes to a conclusion. Post Death in the Saddle. BB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

Temperance walked into her apartment after leaving the Royal Diner with Booth. She couldn't get their conversation out of her head. Well, a specific part of their conversation.

Booth had been right when it came to making love and pony play being crappy sex. That wasn't the part that was bothering her.

What bothered her was that she had never experienced the whole 'being one' thing he mentioned.

After taking a shower, Brennan settled on her couch with a glass of wine, her cell phone beside her. Had she ever even made love with someone? She knew she had sex…but making love?

Her head was starting to spin and it wasn't from the alcohol.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number. It rang a few times before Angela answered it.

"Sweetie, now isn't the time to talk."

"Is there a difference between having sex and making love?"

Angela almost immediately shoved Hodgins away from her before sitting up. "Do I want to know why you're asking me that?"

"Booth and I had a discussion about it. He talked about how the right connection can lead to two people becoming one." Temperance fidgeted a bit and sipped on her wine. "I don't think I've ever 'become one' with someone before."

"Well, based on what you've told me, according to Booth's argument you haven't met the right person." Angela smirked. "Or maybe you have and you're just oblivious to it." She glanced at her fiancé and smiled. "You'll know when you do, but you have to let your guard down. Open your mind to the possibility that science can't explain everything."

"You're talking about Booth, aren't you?"

"I didn't say that, sweetie. You did. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

And with that, Angela ended the call.

&&&

_Science can't explain everything. _

_Making love._

_The right connection._

_Booth._

So many words. So many phrases. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn off her mind. It kept spinning and spinning. She tossed and she turned in her bed until the sun began to peek over the horizon. Letting out a frustrated groan, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Bones, it's 6:30 in the morning…"

"Were you hinting at something last night?"

"Excuse me?"

"Our conversation."

"You mean the argument I won?"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Yes. Did you have a secret meaning behind it?"

"Couldn't this have waited until a more decent time?"

"I haven't slept all night."

There was a long pause on the other line and Temperance could hear shuffling in the background.

"Bones, this could lead to something neither of us are ready for."

"I've never 'become one' with someone before. Not the way you talked about. I guess…I guess I didn't let my guard down to get to that point with someone." She took a deep breath. "I want to experience something like that with someone else." She was shaking slightly and she took another deep breath to calm herself. Why was she so nervous about this?

"One step at a time, Temperance." His voice was soft and gentle. "It doesn't happen overnight."

"This has been going on for a while. You know that Booth."

"Sleep deprivation really plays a number on you, doesn't it Bones?"

A tiny smile flickered across her lips. "I'm letting my guard down, and it's not because I'm sleep deprived."

"Why are you letting your guard down then?"

"You're going to make me say it?"

"Damn right."

She sighed and sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Because I think we have a connection. The right kind of connection that some people look for their entire lives."

"You know what Bones? I think you're right."

**A/N: I had to. I couldn't help myself. I sat here for 2 ½ hours after the episode ended and played with the idea. **

**I don't remember Booth's entire reply, but I did remember small parts about it. So pardon me if I twisted it a little. Oh well. **

**Not proofread. This is my 'write it and post it' kind of fic.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making It Happen

**A/N: I did decide to continue this, thanks to all the fabulous responses I received. Hope I don't mess it up. Please tell me if I do.**

**Still do not own Bones.**

Temperance found him where she suspected he would be--sitting at the counter at the Royal Diner, drinking coffee and reading the paper. She started to smooth her hands over her outfit, then stopped. This was silly. What was she doing? She never did that before seeing Booth.

She walked toward him slowly, secretly wishing she had the guts to turn around and leave. She sat down next to him, but didn't say anything.

"Morning, Bones," Booth greeted, his eyes on the newspaper in his hand.

"Morning," she replied softly, keeping her eyes on the countertop.

Amused, Booth looked over at her. "Bones, things don't have to be awkward."

"They're not."

"Then will you look at me?"

Slowly, Temperance tilted her head up so that her eyes could stare into his. He could see the fear and apprehension in them. He smiled softly and reached a hand up, resting it on her back lightly.

"Bones," she blushed and it made him chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to expect."

His hand moved up and down her back lightly. "Neither do I, but you know what? I'm looking forward to seeing what happens." He felt her relax underneath his hand.

Temperance didn't say anything for a while. She liked his touch. It was gentle, caring. How come she had never noticed that before?

"Bones?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, Booth?"

"Do you want some breakfast or something?"

She smiled and shook her head slowly. "I told my dad I would go visit him today. Maybe we could get some lunch or dinner later?"

Booth grinned and nodded. "I'll pick you up at your place at 7:30 tonight. Dress up." He placed some money down on the counter and stood up, leaning forward and kissing her cheek quickly. "See you later." He left, her cheek and back tingling.

&&&

Temperance sipped on her coffee and looked around, watching the people pass her by. Considering that they were in Washington D.C., there was the tiniest hint of a chill. A sign that autumn was coming. Or a very early winter.

"You know, I was planning on spending the whole day in bed with Hodgins," Angela stated, arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at her best friend.

"That's disturbing," Temperance replied. "I wouldn't have interrupted you if it wasn't important."

"That's why I'm here." Angela sat down on the bench beside her. "What happened?"

Temperance relayed the phone conversation between her and Booth. Angela's deep brown eyes widened slightly and she sat there surprised. She was always expecting them to get together, but she didn't think they'd talk about it first. She had just assumed they would fall into bed and then deal with the rest of it later.

"I'm shocked, sweetie. I always thought the sex would come first. Then the talking."

Temperance blushed a little bit. "I wanted to know. I _needed_ to know. Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Oh absolutely. A little overdue, but it was definitely the right thing. I'm happy for you." Angela gave Brennan a hug.

"Thanks. We have dinner plans tonight."

"Please tell me you're planning on wearing something sexy so that he can rip it off later."

"Angela!"

"Sorry."

&&&

Temperance gave herself one more look over in the mirror. The dark blue dress she picked out of her closet fit her curves well. It was slightly low-cut and that made her a little nervous. She didn't want to look like she was asking for it. Right now, she kind of did. Her hair was down and wavy, but it wasn't long enough to cover her cleavage. She was debating on changing her dress when there was a knock on the door.

Her stomach did flip-flops as she walked out of the bathroom to answer it. "Coming," she called out as she adjusted her heels. Her hands felt clammy and she wiped them quickly on her dress. She reached for the door knob and turned it, opening the door and smiling at her date.

"Wow, Bones, you look fantastic." Booth held out the red rose to her.

Temperance blushed a little and took the rose. "Thank you," she replied quietly, stepping aside in order to let him inside. "Do you want something before we leave?"

"No, that's okay." Booth's hands were in his pockets. "Do you want to do this?"

"Go out for dinner? Yeah, I'm hungry."

"I mean, this," he said, motioning between the two of them.

A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach. "Do you not want to?"

"I just want to know that you're not going to…run away…"

"I wasn't planning on it. How do I know that you're not going to run away?"

"Because I've wanted this from day one, Bones. You're smart, you're beautiful. You're every man's dream. And seeing all those men get you…I knew they weren't right for you." His answer flew out so quickly, it surprised the both of them. They stood there in silence for a while.

Temperance stepped toward him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I'm not going to run away. Over the years, I've come to learn that you don't run away from something that could be a good thing." She shocked herself and her words rocked her to the core. When did she get so forward? She was changing quicker than she expected. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he murmured softly, reaching a hand up and brushing it against her cheek lightly. He reached down and took her hands into his own. "So, we start fresh tonight. Officially. Deal?"

"Deal." Temperance smirked, feeling a little better as each second passed. "I'd shake your hand but they're currently preoccupied."

Booth grinned. "We can seal the deal another way," he responded, taking a step toward her.

"What do you have in mind?" She inquired, even though she already knew the answer. Her heart started to race and her breathing got faster and more shallow.

He was still grinning up until the very second before he pressed his lips to hers, keeping the kiss soft and gentle.

**How did I do? Good? Bad? I'm thinking one or two more chapters left. Maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Amends

**A/N: Aww thanks you guys. Hopefully I can keep up the good work. Enjoy!**

His kiss still had her head spinning a few weeks later. They hadn't had many chances since then to kiss—er talk. Between the Widow's Son case, Brennan's father and the other cases they were assigned, Temperance's days had turned into work, sleep, and eat. There wasn't much time to do anything else.

Currently, she was sitting in her office, going over some paperwork. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't notice him stride in. She didn't realize he was there until he pulled her to her feet and kissed her senseless.

"Booth, what was that for?" Temperance asked when she was able to breathe again after he pulled away.

"I've been thinking about doing that for days now," Booth confessed as he sat down in her seat and looked over what she had been writing.

Brennan smiled softly and perched herself on her desk. "We've both been pretty busy lately."

"How about dinner tonight?" Booth suggested, resting his hands on her knees.

"Sounds great." Temperance stood and grabbed her bag. "Ready?"

Booth smiled and stood up, walking to the door and holding his hand out for hers. After their first kiss, he had come to discover how perfectly her hand fit into his. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving this year?"

Temperance shrugged a little bit. "I didn't really have any plans, why?"

"Well, I get to spend it with Parker this year…do you want to join us?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly. "I'd like that." She knew it was a big step for them. First, it was spending a holiday together and second, it was him letting her into his life with his son. The latter was more important than the other, for any single parent in or starting a relationship.

"Who is going to cook?" Temperance asked curiously. At this point, they were out of her office and on their way out of the Jeffersonian.

"Me, Bones. Unless you would like to."

"You can cook?"

"Bones…"

"I don't mean anything by it," she added quickly. "But most men can't cook."

"Bones…" Booth pulled his hand away from hers and slipped an arm around her waist, tugging her body close to his. "Do I look like most men?"

"Never," she murmured, tilting her head toward his.

He grinned. "Good answer," he replied before pressing his lips to hers.

"Aww, how cute. Now break it up!" Assistant U.S. Attorney Caroline Julian exclaimed, startling the couple apart. "We need to talk," she stated toward Temperance.

"About what?"

"Your father. I'll meet you in your office."

Temperance watched her walk away and then looked at Booth. "That doesn't sound good."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "Just…" she sighed and clasped her hand around his arm. "Stay nearby, please?"

He kissed her forehead briefly. "I won't move from this spot." He watched her walk back to her office, already knowing what Julian was going to tell her. You don't kill the deputy director of the FBI and not get life in prison without parole. If they had the death penalty in D.C., Max Keenan would be getting a needle in the arm.

Temperance and Caroline walked out a few minutes later, the former looking upset. Booth nodded toward Caroline as she walked by him and held his arms out for Bones.

"Life without parole."

She looked up at him, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist. "How did you know?"

"FBI agent, Bones, I know how the law works."

"Caroline said that if we had the death penalty…"

"Doesn't matter. Washington D.C doesn't have the death penalty, don't worry about it." Booth kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to take a rain check for dinner?"

Brennan nodded. "Can we go see my dad instead?"

**I honestly didn't know what to write, so consider this "the filler chapter". I was surprised to find out that D.C. doesn't have the death penalty. I was kind of hoping they did so I could use that instead, but, we make do with what we have. **

**I would add more, but I do want to get a chapter out tonight before I go to work. Next one will be longer, but might take some more time. (No idea where I'm going with this.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Making a Realization

**Last chapter probably. Hope you enjoy and sorry about the delay!**

She had been quiet since they left the federal detention facility. Booth occasionally glanced over at her as he drove, wondering if this was one of those times that it was best to keep his mouth shut. He had been standing quietly in the room as Bones talked to her father.

"_I'm sorry," Temperance murmured softly, occasionally looking up at Max. _

"_Life without parole isn't so bad. Could've been worse." Max smiled softly at his daughter and then held out his arms. "Come here."_

_She stepped forward and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're not hugging me because you feel bad for me, are you?" he asked after a few moments._

_Temperance let out a tiny chuckle. "Possibly."_

_Max rubbed his daughter's back and pulled away. "It's a start."_

Booth pulled up to her apartment and parked, turning off his car. "Bones?" He touched a hand lightly to her arm in order to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Temperance glanced over at her partner and then at their surroundings. "Oh." She turned to leave the car but Booth tightened the grip on her arm to stop her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah Booth, I'm fine."

"Bones…"

Temperance sighed softly and let a tiny smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "You're not going to be satisfied unless I invite you up so you can see for yourself."

"Can you blame me for being worried about you?"

She shook her head and leaned forward, briefly pressing her lips to his. "Of course not." She climbed out of the car.

She had changed. They both had. So far, things weren't going too terribly. She was very professional while they were working, but when they were off the clock it seemed as if she was a whole different person. For him, it was nice to see a different side of her.

They reached her apartment and he sat down on the couch while she went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. She came back with two bottles of water and handed him one before sitting beside him.

"Talk to me, Bones."

Temperance smirked slightly and shook her head, taking a small sip of her water. "There's not much to talk about."

Booth slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I hate when you lie to me and expect me to believe you."

"I've just been thinking about how different my life is now compared to just a few months ago."

"Bad different or good different?"

Temperance shot him a look. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Well if you're unhappy, then I would like to know about it."

"There is something," she began, setting down her water and taking his from him. She leaned closer to him with a tiny smile. "Don't you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?"

"One month ago today you actually won an argument against me."

Booth laughed and shook his head. "Something tells me that there's more to that."

"One month ago today," she began again, her voice taking a more serious tone. "We had a conversation that changed everything. I don't think we should let it go by without acknowledging it."

"I didn't know you were this sentimental, Bones."

She blushed and averted her gaze to her lap. "Well…it's just…" she stammered, trying to find the right words.

Booth kissed her forehead gently. "I was teasing." He tugged her into his lap, his arms wrapped loosely around her frame. "How would you like to celebrate?"

"What we're doing now is fine," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew that making love was one way for two people to become one. She was beginning to realize, however, that her and Booth didn't have to sleep together to accomplish that.

They had, in fact, accomplished that a long time ago.

**Ah, that wasn't my greatest writing. But between work and personal issues, I haven't even had a chance to watch **_**Bones**_** these past couple of weeks. So here you go, crappy final chapter probably filled with lovely OOCness. I know I could have waited and worked better at it, but I barely have the energy, let alone the time. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging and I'm sorry if this isn't the most satisfying ending.**


End file.
